Surprise Sandy Day
by WTFunk
Summary: It's Surprise Sandy Day again! I wonder what Spongebob got Sandy this time? Enjoy!


Spongebob was prancing around his house while singing his "Best Day Ever" song. He grabbed things left and right, like paper and crayons. Furthermore, he did all of this while eating his breakfast and dressing up. With all his silliness, he woke up his pet snail Gary. Gary stumbled to the living room, still groggy from the rude awakening. He got his wake up call when Spongebob dashed towards Gary and tripped on his shell, causing both of them to fall.

"Meow!"

"Sorry Gary, I'm just a little busy, hehe."

Gary then slithered towards the dining room to get his breakfast. But instead of seeing his snail bowl filled with food, he saw the biggest heart – shaped card, wrapped with rainbow – like ribbons. There was a note written on it.

"To the prettiest, smartest, and best squirrel in the whole world, Love Spongebob"

Spongebob walked to the dining room, where he saw Gary, mouth agape, while staring at the card.

"So, you like it Gary?"

"Meow?"

"Well, it's only for the most special person on the most special day, silly!"

"Meow?"

"Well, aside from Christmas, Gary. It's Surprise Sandy Day!"

"Meow, meow…"

"What's missing Gary?"

Then, like magic, Gary pulled the biggest bouquet Spongebob has ever seen. It had every beautiful flower known to sponge, like roses, daisies, everything! Gary gave this to Spongebob

"Wow, Gary! Um, how'd that even fit in your shell?"

"Meow"

Spongebob grabbed his card and he was ready to go.

"OK, goodbye buddy!"

Spongebob skipped merrily, chanting "I'm ready, I'm ready!" The noise wakes up Squidward, who was still sleeping. He peered outside the window of his Easter Head home, finding Spongebob.

"Will you keep it down, stupid head?!!"

"Sorry Squidward, I was just going to Sandy's house."

Then, Squidward noticed the card and flowers he was holding. An evil grin appeared on his face. He decided to tease the yellow sponge.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry, I didn't know you were going to your girlfriend."

"Well, she's not my girlfriend."

"Then why are you bringing her flowers and a heart – shaped card?"

"It's Surprise Sandy Day, silly!"

Squidward dashed down the stairs, went outside and snatched Spongebob's card to read it.

"To the most beautiful…haha! You are in love with her!"

"No I'm not in love with her. She's just my best friend and I wanna make her happy!"

"But what If she doesn't like it? Huh? And don't tell me you'll give it to Patrick!"

"I know she'll like it!"

He ran away from Squidward. A few minutes later, he was at Sandy's Treedome. He peered inside, seeing Sandy doing an experiment. Then he started to think about what Squidward said.

"What if Sandy really doesn't like it? Oh no!"

He started to cry a bit. Sandy saw him outside, now crying like crazy.

"Hm, what's wrong with Spongebob? I'll try and cheer him up."

When Spongebob saw Sandy headed toward him. He tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. Eventually, Sandy was standing right next to him. He hid his flowers and cards behind his back. Sandy led him inside, removed her suit, and gave Spongebob his water helmet.

Even if it was empty, it soon filled up with his tears. Seeing this, she hugged him.

"Aww, what's wrong Spongebob?"

"You might not like it!" Spongebob said.

"Like what, Spongebob?"

She was about to tell him something else, when she felt his "gifts" for her. She pulled them out of his hands.

"Spongebob…"

"See? It's so hideous! I knew you wouldn't –"

Before he finished his sentence, she hugged him and squeezed him.

"Thank you Spongebob! You're the sweetest sponge in the world!"

"Really?"

"Of course. Now please, suck it up."

He removed his helmet, and literally sucked up his tears. He was able to breathe in Sandy's Treedome because of the "water" inside him, but only for a few minutes.

"Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind, but that's much better."

She then gave Spongebob a peck on the cheeks and hugged him again."

"Thank you Spongebob, you just made my day."

"Yay! I made Sandy happy!"


End file.
